


Well Hello

by Michaelstories95



Category: Eleanor x Rokuro, Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: Eleanor while working on the city of Marlind, runs into Rokuro by chance.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been months since we started working on this new city. still doesn't have a name yet, but it will be a place to host people escaping some of the battles hosted by new kingdoms rising since the disappearance of Artorious. Today was pretty nice, a good breeze has helped to keep the heat from beating us down. Thankfully there wasn't much needed to do, bring in some beds, and food for the shelters. Then we got some mercenaries that have been protecting the established limits of the city. they are a bit rambunctious, but they are strong and willing to help with the efforts as well. their support has really kept the forward movement for this place and I'm very glad that it has been moving so fast so far with no issues. 

Until today.....

"ELEANOR! COME QUICK SOMEONE'S ATTACKING THE GUARDS!" One of the new arrivals to the refuge yells very shaken and afraid by whatever he saw.

"Calm down, tell me what's going on." I say to get the most information I can quickly.

"Some guy came out of no where and started fighting the mercenaires and saying he needed stronger opponets, and he's destroying them." 

Damn it, I can't believe someone strong enough to handle a whole pack of mercs has shown up. I grabbed my spear and head out to where I can start to hear the fighting. As I come upon the battle I'm baffled by what I'm seeing. In the midst of the battle is a familiar outfit with some different designs and different colors, and the wearer using two short swords too completely hold off the more than thirteen members of the mercenary group. Even with the old comrade being here I have to stop this so I rush in and block his swing on one of the younger members, and it surely is Rokuro Rangetsu. As I look at him with that childish and devilish grin on his handsome face. As he's looking at me and putting it all together who I am the fight in his eyes starts to dim, but his force on my spear is still strong. 

All of a sudden the fight is centered on me, and the deamon swordsman, and it gets intense fast. his swings are fast and hard, I'm parrying but barley, and everyone around us watches in disbelief at what they're seeing. then all of a sudden he stops mid slash and does that annoying and endearing laugh I haven't heard in so long, and it pisses me off!

"Rokuro, why did just attack me like that! Why are you attacking these mercenaries, WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING THIS REFUGE!!?" I yell confused on where I found the oxygen to say all those questions.

"To think that you could of grown this strong in only four months Eleanor, not to mention it seems like your filling out pretty nicely too." He says flashing that dumb, arrogant, and endearing smile.

"Don't you have something else to say to me you daemon!" 

"O right. Well hello again Eleanor."

I cant believe this idiot just bypassed what he just did and said hello after attacking me! Well if he didn't I guess it wouldn't be Rokuro. "Hello Rokuro."

"That's it, nothing else for an old comrade." He says while sheathing his swords.

"O, I have plenty to say, but first," Then I life my spear and start whacking the daemon with it." APOLOGIZE FOR ATTACKING AND SEXUALLY HARASSING ME NOW!" 

"OWOWOWOWOW, GEEZ GOOD TO KNOW NOT TOO MUCH HAS CHANGED!" He screamed while covering his self to lazily block the swings.

Either way I just couldn't help seeing this moronic daemon and smiling.


	2. Picture Perfect Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokuro plans to get Eleanor out and about to keep a year long promise he made.  
> Story told through Rokuro's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Any critics are welcomed as long as its not trolling.

It's been a week since I ran into Eleanor again after so long of not seeing her or any of our old comrades from four months ago, and boy does she know how to things done. This pitiful little refuge has in a single week been transformed into practically been turned into a small town. Three buildings were finished, equipment for cooking and bathing, and enough for everybody to get thirds at dinner. Which I have taken advantage of for the past three days. I was helping, but with being a daemon and one that beat the hell out of the protectors of this place, I've gotten enough dirty looks to just follow Eleanor around. And she knows how to lead, or at least boss people around. She's overseen the movement and installment of the stoves and heaters for meals and baths. She's brought food to a lot of the refugees and the mercs. Double checked a lot of the building proceedings and structure of them. Not to mention she still has been practicing her spear at night after everyone was asleep. This week has taught a lot about her, not to mention how much she's grown physically too. All things aside our little do everything girl should get a break, and this daemon is the one for the job.  
After walking the usual route she takes I find her giving the days agenda to her man on the ground, a older guy who's more than likely fifty years old at the youngest, a man named Marlind. Time to start plan "Keep my Word".  
"Okay, and that's everything that has to be done today Mr. Marlind. As always lunch will be at noon, and dinner when the sun sets. We have enough beef and potatoes to make a good stew for everyone and we have all the cooks free today going to the lake to retrieve water for the day. There should be some merchants coming in today as well, use some of the wool from the sheep to get us some more pans and pots though since we have a couple refugees coming in as well. If everything goes without a hitch we should be done with two inns, and the last of the beds we need for everyone." She says impressively

"Well, if things are moving along so smoothly, I guess you can take a quick day or two off then?" I ask popping up behind her and taking out one of her ribbons, something I used to do all the time. "Look, there's this town a day's trip away I could take you too for some R&R. Two days shouldn't be that bad right?"  
Before she responds she tries her hardest to get her ribbon back and during that hilarious attempt I take the other and get to see the nice sight of her with her hair down. "Rokuro! Give me back my ribbons!" She yells, and then hits me in the stomach pretty hard and retrieves them while I'm recovering from it. Her body shape isn't the only thing that's gotten better obviously, that felt close to an Eizen punch. "Look, I appreciate the thought but there's too much to do here for me to take time off. How would it look if I just left everyone to work while I play around some where else? Thanks again, but no." She firmly states, but I have a strategy for this very outcome and statement.  
"Well, your in luck little workaholic. The town I'm talking about sells some great linens and sheets for beds, and I noticed the ones here are a bit weathered. So if you say your going to get some materials it shouldn't be issue now should it?" I ask knowing that this specific concern has been on Eleanor's mind for awhile considering some people have been complaining in secret about the sleeping arrangement, and by the look on her face I can tell I'm winning.  
"Not to mention Eleanor, some time off is important for making sure you can keep doing top quality and efficient work." Says old man Marlind, he always is there behind the scenes similar to Eleanor and helping in a way people don't really see. "Take the days to recover and rest, you've more than earned it."

With that it was easy to see that Eleanor caved under the pressure and was ready to forfeit her work day. "All right, fine. I'll go with you Rokuro. So, where's this town you talking about."  
"Just follow the daemon little miss savior of the world."

Thanks to Marlind we were able to use a horse to head to the the lake town I passed on my way here. After a few hours we took sometime too give the horse a break and have lunch. Eleanor quickly made some sandwiches that were pretty tasty, but I ended it quick to make sure my surprise doesn't get spoiled. By sunset we made it to the lake town of Hyland. Right now its not too big, but I could see it in about a decade becoming a kingdom. With the water source, a moutain that's probably filled with numerous ores that can be used to form swords and infrastructure, and the area being very populated as it is and still running very well without a central governing force. Eventually some royal upstart will show up and claim this area, but I'm sure these guys will make sure that nothing extreme happens.

My inner monologue gets cut off by Eleanor seeing the main attraction of this place, the water wheel. "OH MY GOSH, ROKURO WHAT IS THAT! ITS BEAUTIFUL!"

Right, she appreciates innovations a lot, almost forgot how much she freaked about some of the tools and technologies we found in the capital and heaven's gate. "It's called a water wheel, it's pushed by the ever flowing water of lake. This one is used as an attraction, but some are being used to help with farming, filling baths, running equipment blah blah."

"Wow, I wonder how it works, it must have multiple gears and cogs to help turn the whole thing. Not to mention it would need too be able withstand overflow and be able to move with a minimum amount in times of high heat...." She kept her self depiction and evaluation of the water wheel for fifteen minuets until we reached the shop that was the linchpin to my plan.

"Eleanor, ELEANORRR!" I had to yell and grab her to stop her from walking and talking to herself, which was creating a crowd of people looking at us. "Let's stop here and get some food for the night."

"Huh, oh uh sure. Why is everyone looking at me so strangely?"

"Probably haven't seen a daemon and a crazy girl walking down their streets before."

"Who are you calling crazy? What was I doing that so crazy daemon."

"Having a conversation with you yourself and crazy Eleanor. Either way lets go inside for some food."

We head inside and when the owner sees me, he nods and gets started on my plans next step. We sit in a corner mainly to get out of eye sight so people, and to make sure we have privacy to talk and really catch up. For what felt like hours, but only minuets, we ran through some of the events that occurred after we all separated. Eleanor told of how she met up with the people she's working with, and I told of tales of fights I got into, even one that was so big that Eleanor heard about in rumors. My fight with Eizen.  
"You've have to be joking Rokuro!! Why did you fight Eizen? Isn't he still in danger of turning into dragon faster?" She yells while eating a beef stew said to be very popular in the town.  
"Well, we ran into each other in Southgand, the pirates were just restocking and since I was the only one who could see him I got turned into a translator. Quickly enough I got fed up with that and flipped out about it, which turned into a huge fight with Eizen that was actually short lived."  
"Yeah, but it was reported as a daemon going crazy and causing whirlwinds that could smash the ground and cut anything in its way. I never thought it would be a fight between the both of you, see what happens when I'm not there to supervise you?" She says with a smug little smirk on her face.  
"Whatever, as if you coulda stopped me either. Besides it ended rather fast, and there wasn't as much damage as what we caused as a group. and I was trying." I remember missing this ugly ass statue of the mayor and having to go back to slash it since I missed it during the fight.  
That did get her too laugh though, and it was really relaxing to see. Makes me glad I got this chance to do this. And right on time, the final part of plan unveiled with the owner bringing in iced cream with a multitude of colors from multiple fruits and two cookies that Eleanor likes as well.  
"Rokuro, what is this exactly? Its so beautifully made and designed." Eleanor says fully captivated by the arrangement of the oranges and peaches to match how her hair and ribbons sits. the vanilla cream is set to mirror her face with kiwi sliced to match her eyes with mochi lined at the bottom for her lips.  
"Who knew you would be so concieted Eleanor." I say through chuckles waiting for her too catch on. And when she did it was even more hilarious with how red she turned like I need to add strawberries to the dish. "Remember when we were headed to fight Artorious, I told I'd treat you to my favorite desert, yozakura anmitsu. Now technically this isnt it since it's missing some ingreditents but its a close second. Either way I made sure to keep my promise, still have a Rangetsu name to keep up with, and your crying. Why?"  
"Well, its just, I dont know. Its just really nice that you did all of this, and worked to get me here for this. Its so nice and unlike you that I just got caught up in this beautiful moment." She says through pretty loud sobs, which is killing the privacy part of the night. "Thanks Rokuro, I guess even fighitng and sword loving daemons have sweet sides to them as well don't they?"  
"Yeah yeah, now eat your face before it turns into that squid daemon we used to fight." I say and after cathcing the spoon Eleanor threw at me, taking a bite out of my desert with it, and returning it to her while she turns red again, then finish the promised meal with the beautiful woman I made the promise with. Yeah nothing beats keeping your word.  
-Fin


End file.
